Le Père Noël et les ordures
by Gim'Nain
Summary: Petit conte de Noël où l'on retrouce la Communauté et le Père Noël pour une sacré dose de conneries.


Auteur : Gim'Nain de Noël (comprenez avec une barbe blanche et un bonnet rouge et blanc)

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeilnoël _(qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre...)_

Titre : Le Père Noël et les ordures.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf moi et mon bêta lecteur, le père noël est à coca et le reste à Tolkien.

Note : Voici un joli petit conte de Noël, tout mignon tout beau… enfin non c'est une grosse connerie de Noël et si vous croyez encore au gros bonhomme rouge à tendance pédophile ben ne lisez pas se texte. _(A partir de là, vous êtes prévenu)

* * *

_

Nous voici (j'entends par "nous", vous lecteur, moi l'auteur et l'autre truc qui me sert de bêta lecteur)_(et qui est quand même très utile pour tes fics)_ dans une petite pièce confortable. Une porte en bois qui est fermée, une petite fenêtre donnant sur une vaste plaine obscurcie par la nuit et couverte de neige, neige qui tombe toujours au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Dans cette petite pièce se trouve une cheminée où brûle un bon feu qui répand sa douce chaleur à toute la pièce. Il y a aussi un beau bureau en bois contre le mur et une chaise posée devant, sur cette chaise on peut voir assis un gros bonhomme habillé de rouge avec une barbe blanche, ce bonhomme c'est le Père Noël. Oui oui le vrai Père Noël, celui qui vit au pôle Nord (ce qui explique le temps que l'on voyait par la fenêtre) et qui chaque année distribue plein de cadeaux.

Donc il est assis à son bureau, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde crois il n'est pas entrain de lire les lettres des petits enfants, non il est entrain de dormir et si vous aviez le son vous l'entendriez ronfler. Donc même à l'approche des fêtes il n'en glande pas une ce gros bonhomme, déjà que le reste de l'année il a pas de boulot il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de bosser pendant le mois de décembre en lisant les lettres des gosses qui réclament des cadeaux ou au moins lire MA LETTRE, le fumier.

Mais soudain (non cette fois ci je ne vous ferais pas le coût du suspens insoutenable, non vu que c'est noël je vais vous faire ça comme cadeau et ça sera tout niark !) un réveil sonna.

« Hein ! Déjà l'heure de la tournée d'inspection ? Et mince je me suis encore endormi, pourtant ça semblait bon… »

Là, le Père Noël (que l'on voit de dos) sembla remonter son pantalon, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce par une grosse porte en fer que j'avais oublié de décrire, avant de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté, on a juste le temps d'apercevoir un petit lutin sous le bureau…

Nous passons dans la pièce d'à côté, le changement de décors est assez violent, on passe de la petite maison en bois à la grosse industrie avec plein de machines qui travaillent à la chaîne. En plus des machines, on peut voir plein de lutins qui s'agitent dans tous les sens, qui courent de droite à gauche, certain les bras vides d'autres les bras plein de cadeaux.

Le Père Noël s'avance vers un lutin portant de petites lunettes carrées, genre "fonds de bouteille" ou "premier de classe", qui semble tenir un registre entre les mains et lui dit :

« Alors tout va comme prévu ? »

« Oui presque tout patron. » répondit le lutin.

« Comment ça presque tout ? Tout devrais aller bien ! On est à moins de sept jours de Noël et ce n'est pas le moment de merder bordel ! »dit le Père Noël gueulant comme un taré pour intimider ses employés.

« Mais… mais… je vous rassure ce sont de tout petits problèmes, presque rien… enfin presque. »

« Bon, et bien parle dit moi de quoi il s'agit ! »

« Euh tout d'abord, il y a une pénurie de rubans bleu et on ne sait pas quoi mettre comme couleur de ruban pour les cadeaux de garçon. Le fournisseur devait nous en livrer mais cet empoté nous en as apporter du rose. »

« Ben je vois pas où est le problème ! »

« Ben… patron, le rose ça va pas très bien pour les garçons… c'est un peu trop féminin… »

« Le rose ira très bien ! A moins que tu ais quelque chose contre les mecs qui aiment le rose ! Je porte bien des strings roses et...…oups ! Oublie ça ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oui patron » répondit-il avec une voie de soumis (un peu comme le conseiller de Zangdar dans Naheulbeuk).

« Bon je suppose que ce n'est pas le seul problème ! »

« Non patron… il manque aussi un lutin, il n'est pas venu travailler. Il s'agit de Robert. »

« Euh Robert dis-tu…mmmh… ha oui Robert ! Euh, c'est bon il est absent car il a du me donner un coup de main pour… pour… ma bûche… euh mes bûches pour le feu… c'est ça, donc pas besoin de l'envoyer se faire fouetter. Et ensuite, y a-t-il encore autre chose ? »

« Euh… oui patron… le garagiste a appelé pour votre traîneau et il a dit que l'installation de néons dessous, ainsi que les jantes 23 pouces et la peinture métallisée était finie et que vous pouviez passer le reprendre. »

« Ben ce n'est pas un problème ça, y a-t-il encore autre chose ? »

« Euh… oui, la lecture du courrier à pris un peu de retard, mais le Père Fouettard à bien voulu nous prêter quelques gobelins comme main d'œuvre supplémentaire, en échange de quoi a-t-il dit, il espérerait que vous n'oublierez pas son petit cadeau cette année, mais il n'a pas précisez de quoi il s'agissait, mais j'ai vu une étrange lueur lubrique dans ses yeux quand il en a parlé. Que devons nous donc lui envoyer ? »

« Euh… rien, c'est bon je m'en occuperais personnellement, je devrais avoir le temps à la fin de ma tournée. C'est tout ? »

« Euh oui patron… euh non… il y a juste encore un petit détail, vraiment tout petit, comment-vous dire, c'est un problème avec un arrivage de Nouvelle-Zélande… un arrivage un peu encombrant et réticent… »

« Quoi comme arrivage ?... Parle ! Bon sang ! »

« L'arrivage d'une compagnie de neuf aventuriers… ils ont eu un grand succès au cinéma et pleins d'enfants en ont demandé pour Noël, certes vu que la machine à clonage ne marche pas bien, on fera comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire une photo avec un autographe… mais disons que ceux-ci sont un peu réticent et encombrant… patron. »

« Encombrant ?... bon très bien je vais aller m'occuper de sa personnellement, en attendant va donc de faire fouetter ! » (vive Naheulbeuk !)

« Oui patronnnnn… »

Puis le Père Noël partit en direction de… de l'endroit… l'endroit où était l'arrivage de Nouvelle Zélande.

En chemin il passa vers le centre de tri des lettres et y jeta un œil, voir si les gobelins du Père Fouettard bossaient bien et si le Père Fouettard mériterait son petit cadeau. Et en effet le Père Fouettard allait avoir droit à son cadeau, mais avant de repartir avec le Père Noël arrêtons nous et regardons quelques unes des cartes qu'il reçoit et les réponses qui y sont données (je vais bien sur prendre les cartes où la réponse est négative, c'est les plus marrantes.)

« Bonjour Père Noël, c'est Georgie B. Cette année, comme les autres années j'ai été très sage et je voudrais pour Noël 500 millions de dollar de crédit pour mon armée, c'est pour devenir maître du monde.  
Réponse : Mais bien sur et pendant que t'y es tu vas me dire que la guerre en Irak c'est pas ta faute ! Cours toujours ! Ton armée tu peut te la mettre à New York » ( _Merci aux guignols de l'info!)_

« Bonjour Petit Papa Noël, c'est Nicolas S., cette année j'ai été sage, j'ai pas (trop) insulté le grand vieux aveugle avec un gros pif et j'ai fait tout plein d'effort pour être ami avec Dominique. Alors je me disais que tu pourrais m'offrir pour Noël un karcher géant, comme ça je pourrais nettoyer les banlieues de France. PS merci pour les playmobile, mes camarades en uniforme ont adoré.  
Réponse : Dis voir tu crois encore au Père Noël à ton âge ? Cette année t'aura rien, à part un bâton à ronger, ça te calmera, je t'envois le même modèle que celui que j'ai offert à ton ami Jean-Marie. »

« Bonsoir Père Noël, comment vas-tu ? Je me présente je m'appelle Gim'Nain, cette année je voudrais des lecteurs comme cadeau, merci d'avance.  
Réponse : euh… j'ai lu tes textes (malheureusement) et désolé je fait pas de miracle, demande à Dieu, peut-être que lui pourra t'aider. »

« Wesh salut le vieux, check ça joue? C'est un jeune de banlieue, cette année j'ai été sage et tu pourras sortir faire ta tournée sans peur d'attraper froid, car moi et mes amis on a fait du feu dehors. J'aimerai comme cadeau cette année des boules de pétanque, avec mes potes et nos amis en uniforme ont a commencé à y jouer, c'est vrai qu'on maîtrise pas encore très bien les règles mais on progresse. Je te préviens, si tu me les amènes pas, je t'explose les tiennent.  
Réponse : Pas besoin de me menacer, je vais te les envoyer tes boules de pétanque, de la même façon que tu les envoie à la police. »

« Bijour Pire Noïl, c'i Oussama. Cette année j'i iti tris sage, j'i pas fit d'attentat, et ji mi dimandais si ti pouvais m'offrir une bombe nucléaire, je comprendrais tris bien que t'en i pas en stock, alors au pire un simple A-380, tu sis le tout nouveau qui vient de sortir, mais ji mi doute qé ti dois peut-être être en rupture de stock, dans ci cas un traîneau qui vole me suffira. Merci. Salam haleckoum!_ (désolé pour l'ortho)_  
Réponse : Je n'ai pas de bombe, pas d'A-380 et mon seul traîneau volant j'en ai besoin, qui plus est avec les conneries que t'as faites il y a quelques années, t'es banni à vie de cadeau ! »

« Salut Père Noël, c'est re-moi Gim'Nain, j'ai reçu ta réponse, et c'est dommage que tu puisse pas m'envoyer de lecteurs. Mais j'ai trouvé une autre idée de cadeau et si tu m'envoyais une copine ? _(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)_(va te faire… Mavrok)  
Réponse : ben… écoute… j'ai vu ta tête sur ton blog (gimnain. (la pub)) et pis je suis vraiment désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible… »

« Salut ma folle, c'est ton petit sucre de Père Fouettard, cette année comme tu le sais j'ai été un très vilain garçon et j'aimerais comme cadeau une grosse, très grosse et dure punition.  
Réponse : Bordel, abruti je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'écrire ici, les lutins ne savent jamais quoi répondre et après se posent des questions sur moi, la prochaine fois envoie moi un mail ! Mais sinon t'inquiète t'aura ton cadeau »

« Bonjour mon précieux Père Noël, c'est Gollum qui t'écris de la Montagne du Destin (fait chaud dans la lave). Je voudrais pour Noël mon précieux, oui le mien je le veux, celui que ces gros tas de hobbits m'ont volé. Il est à moi donc je le veux, rend le moi gros bonhomme rouge et moche !  
Réponse : euh, écoute petite créature fétide, ton précieux à été détruit, y a plus de précieux alors je peux pas te le donner, mais je peux t'en envoyer un joli en plastique qui brille dans la nuit et qui fait « Pouet » quand tu appuie dessus. »_( le même que sinwen a reçu?)_

« Re-salut Père Noël, c'est toujours moi Gim'Nain le nain, j'ai reçu ton autre réponse et je suis bien attristé que ce soit pas possible, alors j'ai trouver une autre idée. J'aimerai un grosse corde ou une guirlande pouvant supporter au moins 50 kilos, merci d'avance.  
Réponse : pas de problème, ça je peux t'offrir sans souci. Mais que vas-tu en faire ? »

« _Salut père noël, moi c'est Mavrok, j'ai été super sage et j'ai souffert en corrigeant un auteur qui est ennemi avec l'orthographe, alors j'me suis dit que j'avais bien le droit à un petit cadeau, comme par exemple : Pouvoir corriger un VRAI auteur, où que Gim s'améliore (Il l'a pas demandé ça vous avez remarqués chers lecteurs?) Merci j'attend impatiemment._ _(-)  
_Réponse : Bon ben le vrai auteur c'est pas ce qui manque je suis sur que plein de personnes te voudraient comme bêta lecteur (pas moi) et pour Gim, ça va pas être possible il faudrait lui changer le cerveau pour qu'il écrive bien, par contre je peux t'envoyer des chocolats. »

Rejoignons enfin le Père Noël, qui est arrivé à l'endroit où se trouve la Communauté de l'Anneau, quoi vous n'aviez pas encore compris qu'il s'agissait d'eux ? Franchement une compagnie de neuf gars venus de Nouvelle Zélande et capable de foutre la merde même chez le Papounet de Noël, entre nous je ne vois pas à qui d'autre vous auriez pu penser.

Donc voilà le gros bonhomme rouge qui est arrivé devant nos neuf paumés de la Terre du Milieu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » demandèrent les hobbits (à noter que c'est la communauté de l'anneau et pas celle du joint, sinon il aurait demander « Quand est-ce qu'on fume ? »)

« Mais où est passé mon fan club ? » demanda Legolas la blondasse (blondasse c'est pour la rime).

« Mais j'étais pas mort moi ? » remarqua Boromir.

« Tient donc un type avec une barbe banche, peut-être un cousin de Gandalf » dit Gimli.

« Euh… non sinon je le connaîtrais, répondit Gandalf, à moins que ce soit le magicien rouge… »

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce merdier…, dit le Père Noël, pas tant de question en même temps, une à la fois et tout ira bien. »

« Bon étant le type le plus lucide, dit Gandalf en s'avançant un peu, nous aimerions savoir qui vous êtes et ce que nous faisons ici ? »

« Ouais c'est vrai et aussi à quelle heure est le repas ? » demanda Pippin.

« Mais voyons je suis le Père Noël, vous ne me connaissez pas ? »

« Bien sur qu'on vous connais, mais on croyait que vous n'existiez pas » dit Gandalf et au même instant Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli et les quatre hobbits regardèrent en l'air et se mirent à siffler comme si de rien n'était.

« Et bien désolé pour vous mais j'existe, pour répondre à vos autres questions, vous êtes là car beaucoup de petits enfants vous on mis dans leur liste de cadeau, mais vu que notre machine à clonage ne marche pas on va vous faire dédicacer des photos de vous qu'on leur enverra par la suite pour Noël. Et sinon le déjeuner est à 8 heure, le dîner à midi pile et le souper à 19 heure. »

« Et c'est quelle heure ? » demanda Merry.

« C'est exactement 18h26 et 33 secondes. »

« Mais c'est horrible, encore plus d'une demie heure avant de manger, on va mourir. » cria Sam, qui voyait son gros ventre diminuer à vue d'œil.

« Excusez le, il fait une montagne de trois fois rien, dis Aragorn, donc vous disiez qu'on avait des fans et que l'on allait devoir signer des autographes ? Où ? Et quand ? »

« Ben suivez moi, je vais vous montrez la pièce où vous pourrez signer les autographes, avant que je les livre à plein d'enfants le soir de ma tournée. »

« Quoi vous faîtes vous-même la tournée ? Et seul ? Et en un soir ? Vous savez qu'il existe la Poste, fit remarquer Frodon, d'ailleurs j'aurais du envoyer l'Unique (nique nique) par la Poste à la Montagne du Destin, ça aurait été plus vite et moins douloureux. » finit-il en se touchant le moignon de son doigt.

« Oui en effet je fais ma tournée seul et en une soirée, mais bon c'est plus rapide comme ça que part la Poste et au moins je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de colis perdu. »

« Plus rapide ! Vous êtes sur ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Euh… oui oui… disons que j'ai certains moyens à ma disposition... Bon suivez moi ! »

Ils se mirent donc en route (quoique route soit un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'ils firent une vingtaine de mètres) pour arriver devant une porte qu'ils ouvrirent et franchirent (ben ouais ils allaient pas rester planter pendant des heures devant une porte à la regarder bêtement, qui pourrait faire ça…hein qui pourrait faire ça ?... oups… j'avais oublié l'épisode de la porte de la Moria…).

Ils arrivèrent donc dans une pièce étrange, plein de mystères et d'êtres bizarres, une pièce à l'ambiance lourde, à la luminosité assez forte et avec un drôle de bruit de grattement sur le papier et… PAF ! Le Père Noël viens d'envoyer une baffe sur moi le noble auteur_( Merci père noël tu sais ce que veulent les lecteurs...)_, puis il dit :

« Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, c'est juste une pièce pleine de tables et de stars qui écrivent des autographes, d'où le bruit de grattement de papier et si la luminosité est forte c'est pour mieux voir ce qu'ils écrivent ! »

La Communauté se tint à l'écart de ce débat, étant un peu apeuré de la violence du Père Noël.

Puis ils se remirent en route vers le fond de la salle, là où il y avait des tables libres qui les attendaient.

Au passage ils virent d'autres stars au travail, et parmi elles, un petit binoclard avec une immonde cicatrice au front _(hou qu'il est vilain!)_. Il semblait épuiser par le travail, il avait les yeux rouges et des valises _(zeugma! Désolé)_ en dessous, assez grandes pour y ranger la garde-robe de Galadriel, et croyez moi c'est pas rien.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant neuf tables vides, enfin vides j'entend par là où il n'y a personne d'assis devant, car sur les tables il y avait des piles de photos plus ou moins importantes.

« Bon voilà vos tables, je vous laisse vous mettre au travail, nous nous reverrons au souper, au revoir. » dit le Père Noël en partant assez vite, enfin même très vite.

« Bon ben je crois qu'il va falloir se mettre au boulot » dit Gandalf avec un air un peu accablé par la situation.

« Youpi ! Pas de problème ! » Cria Legolas à qui l'idée de signer plein d'autographes pour ses fans ne gênait pas le moins du monde.

Ils se mirent donc au travail, chacun à sa table, ayant chacun une quantité de travail différente. Ça allait de la pile monstrueuse de plusieurs milliers de photos pour Legolas et presque autant pour Aragorn, à une vingtaine de photos pour Gimli ou Boromir, en passant par quelque centaine pour les hobbits et surtout Sam et Frodon.

Passons directement à l'heure du souper, souper qui se passait dans une immense cantine.

« Mmmh… ça vaut pas la nourriture de chez nous mais c'est au moins de la nourriture. Je vais me resservir » dit Pippin.

« Attend je te suis » ajouta Merry

« Mais c'est déjà votre sixième fois. » conclu Aragorn sur un ton consterné.

Le repas se passa sans problème, si ce n'est l'appétit monstre des hobbits qui finirent le stock des cuisines.

A la fin du repas, le Père Noël vint vers eux.

« Bon maintenant que vous êtes repus pour une semaine, dit il aux hobbits, je vais… »

« Une semaine ! Vous êtes un sacré comique, tout au plus jusqu'à demain et encore je garantis rien. » dit Sam en se tâtant le ventre pour voir où est-ce qu'il avait encore de la place.

« Euh… bon ben espérons que vous tiendrez jusqu'à demain. En attendant suivez moi je vais vous montrez vos chambres. »

Ils se levèrent tous et le suivirent. Ils finirent donc par arriver à un dortoir avec neuf lits.

« Voilà, c'est là que vous dormirez pendant votre séjour, extinction des feux à 22h pile. Bonne nuit. »

« Attendez Père Noël, vous pourriez laissez la lumière allumée ce soir ? » demanda Sam, et les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez tous peur du noir. »

« Euh… non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que depuis l'épisode du Mordor, Maître Frodon a des petits problèmes dans le noir. » répondit Sam.

« Quel genre de problème ? »

« Ben c'est dur à expliquer, éteignez la lumière et vous verrez. »

Sur ce le Père Noël éteignit la lumière, là on entendit Frodon dire :

« Sam, je suis nu dans les ténèbres… »

Puis on l'entendit bouger, s'agripper à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis Sam crier :

« Non monsieur Frodon… lâchez moi ! »

Puis le Père Noël ralluma et tout le monde put voir le triste spectacle. Frodon était nu comme une limace et essayait de s'accoupler à la jambe de Sam comme le ferais le caniche d'une vieille mégère acariâtre. Quand Frodon vit que la lumière était allumée et que tout le monde le regardait, il lâcha la jambe et alla se rhabiller.

« Bon c'est d'accord, je laisserai la lumière allumée, car à première vue c'est plus que nécessaire. » dit le Père Noël avant de se retourner et de partir.

La nuit se passa lumineuse et sans accident.

FLLLAASSSHHH le lendemain matin (hé oui ma machine à effet spéciaux sévis aussi ici).

Nous voici le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Legolas s'était levé et était allé causer au Père Noël, il lui dit :

« Bonjour Père Noël, cette nuit j'ai eu une idée… »

« Haha, ouais toi une idée ! Et moi j'ai été sacré Pape. » dit Gimli qui sortait d'on ne sait où, mais qui avait quand même réussis à vanner Legolas.

« Casse toi sale nain ! Bon je disais donc que j'avais eu une idée, une idée concernant les autographes et comment faire encore plus plaisir à mes nombreuses fans (je met le mot fan au féminin car je vois pas quel mec censé pourrait être fan de cette tafiole, je sais que je suis pas un auteur très impartial, mais bon tant pis). Je me disais que je pourrais parfumer mes autographes de mon parfum ou aussi leur envoyer une peluche qui sentirait mon parfum. (je sais ce que vous vous demandez « Mais comment l'auteur a-t-il pu avoir une idée aussi débile », ben dîtes-vous quelle est pas de moi, non elle est d'une miss qui causait, pas assez loin de moi, à d'autres miss dans le bus, en fait l'idée est de son copain qui lui a déposé dans sa boîte au lettre une peluche avec l'odeur de son parfum dessus, je vous laisse imaginer... j'ai du me retenir de rire quand j'ai entendu ça. En plus cette miss est l'amie d'un de mes ami, et j'espère que c'était pas lui le mec en question sinon il baisse dans mon estime, car franchement j'avais jamais vu une idée aussi stupide, m'enfin toutes les miss ont trouvé ça « chou ».) »

Le Père Noël resta très perplexe et failli s'endormir dans ses pensées, puis il dit :

« Bon si vous pensez que ça peut leur faire plaisir faîtes le, mais démerder vous pour trouver assez de parfum. »

« Pas de problème j'ai toujours un stock de 50 litres pas loin au cas ou. »

FLLAAASSSHH plus tard dans la matinée.

« Père Noël ! Père Noël ! Venez voir il y a un problème avec la machine à clonage. » dit un lutin(tin et milou).

« Ha bon quel sorte de problème ? »

« Ben elle marche, enfin juste avec l'elfe, mais elle marche. »

Le Père Noël partit droit en direction de la machine pour voir ça de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant il put constater qu'en effet des Legolas sortaient de la machine et était capable de parler et de dire les mêmes phrases cohérentes que l'original :

« Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai de beau cheveux ? » demanda le clone 14.

« Oui ils sont aussi soyeux que les miens. » répondit le clone 26.

« Une aube rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang à du couler cette nuit… ah non c'est juste le Père Noël…oups. » dit le clone 12, à moins que ce soit l'original.

Le Père Noël n'y comprenait rien, il alla alors demander des informations au lutin responsable de la machine :

« Comment avez-vous fait pour la faire marcher ? »

« Rien de spécial, répondit le lutin, comme vous le savez d'habitude les clones ressortent incapables de bouger et de parler car on arrive pas à cloner le cerveau, mais là…voyez vous-même, ça marche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Moi je sais , dit Gimli sortant une fois de plus d'on ne sait trop où, C'est très facile à comprendre…il a pas de CERVEAU ! Hahaha… »  
« Va crever sale nain ! » dirent la trentaine de clones en même temps, ce qui choqua un peu Gimli.

Puis les clones se remirent à parler maquillage, pire qu'un salon de thé. Voyant cela le Père Noël se demanda si c'était une bonne chose de continuer à les cloner.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Arrêtez cette machine ! Je crois que l'humanité et moi-même ne sommes pas prêts à supporter ce genre d'immondice, dit le Père Noël, remettez l'original à sa table d'autographe et mettez les clones au fourneau ! »

Le lutin arrêta directement la machine.

« Euh… Père Noël ? Vous pourriez m'en laisser un de côté ? » demanda Gimli.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

(Gimli mis ses mains derrière son dos et regarda ses pieds en les tortillant) « Ben… je sais que Sansgiving est passé, mais je me disait que… » (Sansgiving, sorry pour l'orthographe, mais c'est la fête où on farci la dinde).

« Non ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Puis le Père Noël partit, rendu furax par tout ce bordel, mais il ne savait pas que cela n'allait être que le début d'une longue série de problèmes.

FLLLAASSSHHH plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Merry(Christmas), Pippin et Gimli se baladèrent dans l'énorme installation industrielle du Père Noël, il faut dire qu'ils avaient déjà finit de signer des autographes, ils n'en avait que très peu.

Ils virent plein de grosses machines bizarres, enfin pas si bizarre, mais il faut se placer de leur point de vue, ils débarquent de la terre du milieu donc même un tapis roulant est une invention abstraite pour leur esprit.

Mais rassurer vous ils ne se contentèrent pas de regarder, ils touchèrent aussi…(sinon je pourrais pas placer de truc catastrophiquement drôle).

Donc ils touchèrent un peu à tout, du simple micro-onde (et oui y a des personnes qui commandent des micro-onde au Père Noël) où ils essayèrent d'y mettre diverse nourriture et objet (patate, champignon, chat, herbe à pipe, chope de bière vide, chope de bière pleine, tube de shampoing à Legolas, palantir, Lathelas, etc…) à la machine à faire des nœuds de ruban autour des cadeaux pour les petits enfants, où ils essayèrent aussi plein d'objet à la place des cadeaux (revoir la liste d'avant plus le micro-onde vide, le micro-onde plein (avec les divers objet d'avant), Gimli, Merry, Pippin (ils trouvèrent ça marrant), un lutin qui passait par là, un auteur qui passait par là (pour moi le ruban à été rose bonbon), un Mavrok qui passait aussi par là (il en passe du monde dans le coin, c'est pas possible c'est le coin aux péripatéticiennes ?), etc…). Pas besoin de vous dire qu'après leur passage, la plupart des machines ne marchaient plus très bien et que les pauvres lutins du Père Noël eurent à faire, surtout à quelque jour de Noël.

Puis après avoir fait une bonne pétée de conneries ils eurent faim, le repas n'étant que dans deux heures ils décidèrent d'aller commettre un petit larcin aux cuisines. Et c'est là qu'ils firent leur plus belle découverte de la journée……………………(suspense insoutenable)…………(hé oui je vous ai quand même fait le coup du suspense sorry)………..Le Frigo ! En effet ce magnifique appareil capable de garder les aliments au frais. Donc les hobbits mangèrent une quantité de fruits, de viandes et de pâtisseries incroyable et Gimli lui avala des litres et des litres de bière (d'ailleurs l'auteur aimerait pouvoir en faire autant)._(tu te fait du mal Gim)_

Quand soudain le Père Noël débarqua (en fait il avait été prévenu par un lutin, mais ça me faisait un peu chier de le dire) en gueulant :

« Mais c'est pas possible (tient on dirait l'abbé Pierre), vous êtes de vrais goinfres, des vides ordure, des beines à déchets nucléaire ! »

« C'est quoi un déchets nucléaire ? » demanda Merry, en rotant comme un olifant, insouciant de tout danger. "Dîtes, vous auriez encore de ces délicieux chizbeurrgeur!"

« Vous…VOUS….DEHORS ! »

FLLLASSHHH le lendemain en fin après-midi.

Le Père Noël était dans son bureau (vous savez le truc qui fait petite cabane en bois), se reposant un peu avant la grande tournée qui l'attendait dans trois jours. Oui trois jours avant Noël. Puis un lutin entra dans la pièce pour le rapport de la journée.

« Alors, demanda Papy Noël, pas d'incident aujourd'hui ? Celui d'hier dans les cuisines m'a suffit. »

Le lutin semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre, comme si les nouvelles étaient tout sauf bonnes, puis il prit la parole :

« Euh… euh…(tient là on dirait François Hollande)… ben si, on a eu un ou deux, voir même trois ou quatre et peut-être cinq ou six ou plus de petits problèmes… »

« COMMENT ? Et vous ne me prévenez que maintenant ! »

« Ben…euh…(non mais c'est vraiment François Hollande)…vu comme vous vous étiez énervez hier après-midi on a pas voulu vous en remettre une couche trop vite et pis ça pourrait être mauvais pour votre cœur… »

« Bon, c'est vrai…. Allez-y dîtes moi tout d'un coup… savoir si je peux me pendre. »

Là le lutin pris une grande inspiration, comme pour faire de l'apnée pendant trente minutes, puis dit très rapidement :

« Bon Legolas a épuisé notre stock de peluche et il en reste plus assez pour les autres enfants, qui plus est on pourra pas les réutiliser car maintenant elles puent son parfum, Aragorn à foutu de la boue sur le sol de l'usine se qui a fait glisser un de nos lutins qui a fini dans la machine a emballer les cadeaux, rendant hors d'usage la machine et le lutin, les hobbits ne pouvant plus accéder à la cuisine on quand même réussis à trouver un autre endroit où il y avait de la nourriture, c'est-à-dire dans les cadeaux pour certains enfants, leur flaire à réussis à les repérer et ils les ont saccagé, laissant à peine le papier autour, Gimli à croiser les gobelins du Père Fouettard et les a tous tuer, le Père Fouettard demande un gros cadeau à barbe blanche emballé dans du cuir clouté noir comme compensation, Gandalf à voulu maîtriser l'électricité avec son bâton, résultat la moitié de nos machines on les circuits grillés et pour finir Boromir a voulu nous jouer joyeux Noël avec son cor, mais cela a affoler vos rennes et ils sont partis en débandade avec votre traîneau accroché derrière, on a envoyer leur signalement à la police mais ils ont toujours pas rappeler. » le lutin était devenu bleu et le Père Noël plus rouge que son costume.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il très calmement.

« On les a enfermé dans leur dortoir, patron. »

Là-dessus le Père Noël se leva et partit calmement mais d'un pas bien décider en direction du dit dortoir.

On pouvait voir sur son visage comme une sorte de rictus nerveux et dans ses yeux une lueur plus vive qu'une guirlande de Noël.

Les neuf de la Communauté de l'Anneau était dans leur dortoir, chacun essayant de se défendre des conneries qu'il avait faîtes, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Le Père Noël se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte _(Ouah! Une éclipse)_, il avait l'air très inquiétant, il faisait plus peur que Sauron les jours où il avait la gueule de bois. Puis il se mit a parler d'une voix calme et posée ce qui était vachement flippant.

« Vous ! Oui vous les neuf destructeurs de Noël. Je n'avais jamais vu de toute mon existence des personnes capables de faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps. Vous êtes plus inconscients que des blaireaux sans cervelle (sorry pour les blaireaux) à côté de vous Hiroshima c'est le paradis… »

« C'est quoi Hiroshima ? » demanda Pippin, qui était aussi débile que son cousin.

"ça se mange" demanda Merry

"La femme à qui?" Demanda Aragorn

"C'est un sûrement un magicien" dit Gandalf. Et chaque membre de la communauté y alla de son petit commentaire débile, cela dura deux minutes, puis soudain Sam dit:

"Regardez, il clignote!"

Le teint du Père Noël passait effectivement par toutes les couleurs imaginable, il avait commencé rouge et finit vert pâle en passant par le fushia et un superbe camaïeu violacé, il changeait tellement vite de couleur que Gandalf de demanda si ça n'était pas Saroumane qui avait pris du bide. Puis le Père Noël resta figé et sans même un mot il s'écroula. Il tomba comme un gros tas au sol, fit vibrer les murs, puis resta étaler là, comme un vulgaire paillasson (qui ferait quand même un mètre de haut) au sol, attendant qu'on s'y essuie les pieds. Un lutin , qui ressemblait à George Clooney mais avec des oreilles pointues, arriva avec sa belle blouse de médecin suivit par un autre lutin, puis un autre et encore un autre, ils se penchèrent tous vers le Père Noël, prirent son pouls et regardèrent ensuite la Communauté et crièrent :

« Vous avez tuer le Père Noël ! Assassin ! Vous avez ruiné le Noël de millier de petits enfants ! Retournez d'où vous venez ! On vous bannis de ce pays ! »

La Communauté se regarda et sans un mot pris ses affaires et partit.

En sortant par la porte, on put entendre cela :

« En même temps, on a pas demander à venir. » dit Pippin.

« En effet et puis il ne m'avait jamais amener ce que je lui commandais, le fumier. » ajouta Gandalf.

« Je me demande quand même si mes fans recevront mes peluches. » dit Legolas.

« Et pis un arrêt cardiaque ça peut arriver à tout le monde, j'y peu rien si Lathelas ça marche pas pour ce genre de problème. » conclut Aragorn.

Puis ils repartirent pour la Terre du Milieu, toujours aussi inconscient de la connerie qui était la leur.

Si vous vous demandez quelle est la morale de cette histoire, ben y en a pas vraiment je pourrais essayer de vite vous en trouvez une… voilà c'est fait.

Morale de l'histoire : « Être con ne tue pas, mais subir la connerie des autres si. »_( Bon ben je vais bientôt clapser alors! Adieu public aimé snif…)

* * *

_

Bon voilà c'est finit, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas moi je me suis bien amuser à écrire ce petit conte.

Sur ce je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, une Bonne Année et de bonnes reviews. Merci.

PS : je pense que vous avez remarquer que dès fois il y avait des « » et d'autres fois "", ben la première c'est de moi la seconde c'est de Mavrok, c'est juste pour vous dire qu'il rajoute du texte à certain endroit, par exemple pour cette histoire j'avais écrit environ 9 pages, ben là le texte y fait 9 page et demi, donc environ une demi page de Mavrok, donc laissez lui aussi une review.

Le mot de la fin par Mavrok Oeildragon :_ Vu que c'est les fêtes je vais pas vous ennuyer avec de long discours, alors: JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS! Meilleures voeux de Gim et Moi. (-) _


End file.
